The Shine
by MaxxAmmo
Summary: The Shine is a serial based narrative and is based in the world of Borderlands the Video Game series created by Gearbox Software.
1. The Shine - Chapter One - Shine On

The Shine - Chapter One - Shine On

I was dead tired. I smelled like dried Skag blood and sweat having been out struggling in Pandora's Wastelands looking for a lucky break. While out on a hunt it's best to sleep with one eye open, one foot on the floor and a hand on your sidearm. I hadn't had a good nights sleep in three nights. If any small noise doesn't wake you up while you're out in the Wasteland - you're as good as dead.

The usual group of veteran Vault Hunters had gathered at day's end in Moxxi's bar to tip back a few cold ones. It was also an informal way of taking a head count - seeing who made it through another day on this deadly rock spinning in space. I had been away for three days so I was getting subtle tips of a glass here, a nod there, a wink from an seasoned Vault Hunter who was methodically polishing his monocle. It felt good to be back. But empty handed? Not so good.

Moxxi was kind enough to set out the salted Bladeflower seeds and scraps of her homemade Skag jerky - it was Moxxi's version of 'Happy Hour'. It always made me snicker, Happy Hour on Pandora, now that's a joke. Usually someone had a good find out in the Wastelands and bought everyone a round, no, not today. It was exceptionally quiet, no one bragging about the best loot found that day. It was too late and it had been an exceptionally hot, unfulfilling day.

My eyes were shot from squinting into the harsh sun, I closed my eyes to give them a break and I must have nodded off.

I was suddenly standing in the perfect Vault. It was just like all the legends I had heard over the years. Sealed away underground and untouched for a century. Loot piled high and giving off a radiant glow. I was taking it all in and planning how I'd cart off all this loot when a ghostly apparition rose up from the loot pile like smoke. As it formed into a human shaped it looked straight in my direction and pointing over my shoulder it whispered, "Watch out! Watch out for The Shine!".

I woke with a start, knocking the Bladeflower seeds across the bar and had one hand on my Hornet drawing it from the holster. Moxxi was right there, gently placing a hand on my wrist and leaning toward my ear she softly said "Easy Sugar, we're all friends here!"

I slid my Hornet snugly back into it's holster and straightening my hair a bit I looked around to see if anyone noticed. The last thing a Vault Hunter needs is a rep of getting the skull shivers, or worse, having brain worm from sleeping in the Deserted Canyons of Cragsmoor Sands. With a bad rep no one will travel in the Wastelands with you ever again. No use in letting someone cover your back who's gone soft in the head.

Moxxi slid me another drink saying, "This one's on the house Sugar, you look like you can use it."

I nodded and slipped her a generous tip, for the free drink and hoping to buy her discretion about my incident. As I reached for the Skag jerky Moxxi snatched the bowl off of the bar and put it away. Looking over my shoulder and pointing toward the door with a movement of her chin, she said, "Watch out for The Shine!"


	2. The Shine - Chapter Two - Stacked Odds

The Shine - Chapter Two - Stacked Odds

If it wasn't for the dream I had just had Moxxi's statement would have meant very little. Moxxi was looking behind me and I just stared blankly into her face, I blinked several times with my mouth agape.

Moxxi leaned in to explain further, "The Shine… you know, Skag Bait, OffWorlders, n00bs - probably a fresh load from a jump transport".

Noticing my expression she waved at hand toward the door and explained, "Don't worry Doll, they'll all be gone in a week!'

I slowly turned to look toward the door and survey the fresh blood. Same as every other transport drop. The odd name, 'The Shine' came from the fact they all have gleaming and clean clothing and gear. All the latest and greatest accoutrements for a fashionable soiree on a viciously, deadly hostile planet. 'The Shine' refers to the fresh gleam from a collective group of n00bs and is attributed to a comment made by long-time resident Crazy Earl.

The atmosphere suddenly shifted as Moxxi had turned up her audio system in hopes of livening up the place and making some extra cash from this new batch OffWorlders. The music was thumping loudly as Moxxi began her show, she was dancing and gyrating suggestively behind the bar, shouting welcomes to the doomed newcomers.

The smell of 'The Shine' began to hit me and I had decided it was time to go catch some sleep. Cheap OffWorld cologne was so thick I felt like I was choking to death. The Skags had learned to love the smell as they knew it was fresh and easy meat.

The usual crowd of Vault Veterans at Moxxi's was suddenly alive and buzzing - small slips of paper were being handed off. Odds against longtime survival were being calculated and large wagers were being placed. Usually the highest payoff on who was going to die first. If you managed to predict the first three to die it was a perfect Trifecta and the payoff was huge. This hadn't happened in my time on Pandora. Much more important than the money are the bragging rights.

A snobbish looking n00b dressed in a gold outfit strutted in front of the crowd ahead of all the others, I had a strong feeling he would be the first to go. He stepped up to the bar pulling off a pair of matching gold gloves and sunglasses he surveyed the scene in relative disgust. He threw his gloves on the bar, referring to Moxxi as 'Grandma', and asked her what swill she was serving today.

I quickly slipped off my bar stool and rushed over to Topo who was holding the bets. Quickly placing a wager of a cool $1,000,000 on GoldenBoy with Topo as the first to take a dirt nap. I found my odds were good, as most bets going against a heavyset n00b, with his pants nearly around his ankles. Since GoldenBoy was in good physical shape I had 7 to 1 odds in my favor.

I turned to look if Moxxi had killed him yet. Nope, still alive. I couldn't make out the conversation but she was squinting with one eye and smiling as she poured him a drink from a special bottle she kept under the counter for guys just like him. It was an aged extract from Skag urine used as Varkid repellent on crops. Very local recipe. Very nasty, but not fatal.

I bit my lip and anxiously waited.


	3. The Shine - Chapter 3 - Deadly Advice

The Shine - Chapter Three - Deadly Advice

...TRANSMISSION RECEIVED ...

...INCOMING ECHO ...

...KNOWN SENDER ...

...DECRYPTION SEQUENCE INITIATED ...

...

...Dearest Uncle,

...I have made it as far as XCenTia Station and await a jump ship to the surface of Pandora.

...It looks as though I will be on the surface in 3.5 hrs. which puts us slightly ahead of schedule. Once I land I will seek out the Commando Vault Hunter you told me to look for and begin the mission we have so carefully planned.

...I'm concerned about one issue and I desperately seek your advice. There is another traveler who has been making a recording of his daily events of the journey to Pandora. Apparently he is a NewTube celebrity, of this I do not understand, but do not want my current likeness to be broadcast over the ECHOnet on seven galaxies. Perhaps you know him he wears a signature metallic golden jump suit and calls himself "Slice" and sometimes "Mr. Party Pants". He records and narrates most of his daily activities and I'm most certainly going to be in some recordings as well as some on the surface of Pandora. I'm very worried this will spoil our plans.

...I heard him as he outlined his NewTube plans post landing. He will upload this leg of the journey as to record our landing and arrival on Pandora and upload via ECHOnet once he has settled in lodging for the night.

...How should I proceed Uncle? Do you have advice to stop his recordings from being uploaded to the ECHOnet?

...As per your advice I have befriended a strong male traveler of low intelligence. You were correct as always dear Uncle and simply giving him some sweet treats and listening to his inane babble has made him loyal and protective of me.

...As per our plans I will proceed directly to the New-U station and register as you had advised. This is outlined in the "Preparing for Pandora" literature found everywhere but the other travelers do not seem to heed the advice to read the literature thus helping themselves prepare.

...Once I have contacted the Commando Vault Hunter I will message you again.

...Awaiting your reply.

...With warm regards till I see you again Uncle.

...Your loving niece,

~SHiNe~


	4. The Shine - Chapter 4 - Future Memory

The Shine - Chapter Four - Future Memory

It was important to stand away from the action at this point and only watch. If someone holding a wager is seen as contributing to the death in any way, and would therefore benefit, the payoff will be denied.

Moxxi loved to make a show out of serving this drink, throwing in a splash of this or that, pour it into a shaker and serve ice cold in a fancy glass with an umbrella. When served ice cold the bitter, acrid taste took a moment to hit, but when it did - watch out. If any of the liquid happened to be swallowed in the process, the patron was in for a week of agonizing torment as the digestive tract attempted to reject this noxious fluid.

As the crowd of n00bs started chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug!", Goldenboy brought the glass to his lips, knocking his head back, draining the glass in one gulp. Moxxi looked shocked and simply stated "Oh my...Oh….my, my, my!"

Goldenboy stood there for a moment frozen, as if unable to move. Then a trembling started in his limbs and seemed to move through his entire body. At this point the crowd grew quiet and everyone knew something was drastically wrong. Suddenly Goldenboy was bent over making gagging and retching noises.

It was at this time I felt something warm on my neck. It was that feeling someone was watching me - no, staring at me. I turned toward my right and two n00bs whom must have arrived on the transport were walking in late. A male and a female, he was young but muscular with massive arms - a berserker no doubt. She was the one looking at me. She was oddly familiar to me yet I could swear I'd never seen or met this person in my life. She was late twenties/ early thirties wearing blast glasses atop her head and had shoulder length bright red hair. An instinct told me to look down at her feet and I was certain I saw her gliding along. Her feet moved in the rhythm of walking but she was floating an inch or so above the ground. No, no impossible! I was tired and tried rubbing my eyes and when I opened them Goldenboy was screaming obscenities diverting my attention back to the bar.

Having placed big money on this arrogant lad I was looking to see what happened next. In gathering back his faculties Goldenboy had grabbed up a bottle and broke it against the bar. Staggering to and fro while clutching his gut he was calling Moxxi some rather rude names and outlining in detail how she was going to "get it". What Goldenboy hadn't noticed was that shards of glass had flown about and struck other bar patrons. Most affected was the veteran Vault Hunter with the monocle, he looked quite put off and brushed his lapels of debris. I'm not sure of his position in Sanctuary but apparently he has some authority as he's often seen enforcing a level of justice. I find it's best not to ask questions and stay on the obvious side of the law. Either that - or not get caught.

Apparently when the glass struck the Vault Hunter he dropped his monocle and it rolled along the floorboards. At this time Goldenboy made the fatal mistake of staggering one fatal step backwards. There was a crunch sound that I will never forget. In an instant the Vault Hunter was up on his feet, standing next to, and apparently speaking softly in Goldenboy's ear. In a move so quick no one apparently saw it, Goldenboy was a walking dead man. The Vault Hunter left Goldenboy's side, quickly approaching Moxxi he dropped a satchel of money in her hand. As he leaned toward Moxxi he apologized deeply for any inconvenience he may have caused this evening. As Moxxi started to explain it was no trouble at all he had already turned and left abruptly. Goldenboy quietly slumped to a pile on the floor. There was a moment of stunned silence from the n00bs as they absorbed what had just transpired.

Suddenly the bar erupted to raucous cheers and roars of laughter from the usual vault hunter crowd. The n00bs were startled and looked horrified as the Vault Hunters who had wagered on Goldenboy celebrated their win while laughing and patting each other on the back. The n00bs started to back into a corner, wondering if they were next, when a shot went off and hit the ceiling.

Looking through the dust settling from the ceiling I could see it was Mordecai's young apprentice, the girl with the skull and swords tattoos on her upper arm. Never did catch her name and I was smart enough not to ask her directly. She was wildly attractive but as dangerous as a cornered Rabid Stalker in heat. Somehow she was another one of the veteran Vault Hunters in Sanctuary who was authorized to dispense justice when needed. The bar went silent as she surveyed the crowd with a piercing gaze.

"Has anyone noticed a problem?", she hollered to the room in general. Stepping forward she put one boot on the newly deceased head and withdrew a razor sharp blade from the sheath on her back. Pointing the blade to the cowering n00bs she asked again, "Have anyone of you Skag Bait noticed a problem?"

The n00bs looked uncertain as to whether this was a rhetorical question, looking at each other sheepishly. One brave enough n00b volunteered, "Slice is dead?"

Her piercing eyes, the eyes of a trained sniper, found the one who spoke and she quickly marched to the n00b and continued, "And…?" she asked, leaning in uncomfortably close.

Looking down at the blade and back to Slice the n00b answered cautiously, "And he's still dead?"

"Yes, yes! Very good! He's still dead!" She shouted to the group on n00bs, "Which means he didn't head right to the NewU Station - which is what ALL newcomers are supposed to do once landing on Pandora!"

Lowering her voice and calmly pacing in front of the n00bs, she continued, "So you have a choice… You have 10 seconds to run to the NewU Station and register, or I start killing the lot of you myself to see if you have indeed already registered!"

The n00bs stood frozen in stunned disbelief. Until she started counting down from 10. There was a mad stampede for the door as n00bs tripped over each other to get out of Moxxi's and to the nearest NewU Station.

Once they were all out of earshot, she grabbed Slice by the collar and shouted, "Drinks on me, all round" and dragged the expired n00b from the bar.

A cheer rose up as everyone moved to the bar to collect their free drink. I scanned the room looking for the strange 'floaty girl' and her companion. No sign of them so I stashed my winning ticket in my pocket and grabbed my gear. Time to look for that place to sleep.

Sanctuary had a housing shortage with all the refugees from New Haven. You could rent a room for an hourly rate which would get you a shower and a bunk. People slept on swing shifts, often subletting the same room as a dozen other residents. The problem was there was always a scheduling conflict or someone overslept which led to someone pounding on the doors all over town. Impossible to sleep with that racket going on. I usually rented a room for a quick shower and slept on one of the roofs or a balcony if it looked like rain.

I had showered, grabbed a bite to eat and headed to the rooftops with a series of well timed jumps. I slept with my head on my pack to protect my gear and approximate the comfort of a pillow.

I looked up at the stars and began to try to pick out Star Cruisers and Jump Ships from the billions of stars. This always got me to fall asleep even out in the Wastelands.

I was entering the Vault again. This time I had to squeeze in through a very tight crevice, the walls were so tight I could barely breathe as I inched forward. I finally got inside. The loot was piled even higher and gleaming than I remembered. Unopened chests lined the walls. Piles of cash and neatly stacked Eridium everywhere. It had been everything I was looking for on Pandora and more! But now I had the impossible task of getting this loot out through that tight crevice!

Coming up with a plan to remove the loot I turned to survey the crevice and was shocked to see a Vault Guardian blocking the crevice. It was huge and looming above me with outstretched arms ready to slice down at me with all it's might and will. To protect the Vault was it's only purpose in life! I reached for my weapons and attempted to quickly deploy my trusted Turret but they were gone! All of my gear was gone!

I looked at my hands for a weapon and my arms had transformed into arms like the Guardian's. Instead of hands my arms came to a sharp point and bristled with an ancient alien energy. I went to strike out at the Guardian but I couldn't, I felt a strange kinship with this creature. I felt the need to protect the Vault and not loot the contents for my personal profit. This made no sense! I looked for the crevice to flee the Vault and it was gone. The Vault had sealed itself with me inside and I was being consumed by some alien life form taking over my body! I sat down and tried desperately to remember who I was, what was my name, where did I come from? All this information seemed just out of grasp. The more I struggled the further the information flew for my memory until it was gone. I couldn't remember anything at all and all I knew was I was born to protect the Vault with my life.


	5. The Shine - Chapter 5 - TripWire

The Shine - Chapter Five - TripWire

TRANSMISSION RECEIVED ...

INCOMING ECHO ...

KNOWN RECPIENT ...

DECRYPTION SEQUENCE INITIATED ...

...

...Dear Uncle,

...Your plan worked quite well in dealing with the NewTuber 'Slice'. I made certain he was within earshot while looking at my DataVis tablet. I read aloud an intro to Pandora's history to my adopted bodyguard 'Crusher'. At your suggestion I weaved an elaborate web. First, I simply stated the truth, how Moxxi gives out wondrous healing weapons to customers she finds deserving. Inventing the following elements became the 'coup de gras'. I outlined how Moxxi has a homemade brew, that is her daily house special, and she aptly named this concoction "Swill". Knowing what you've previously told me of Moxxi's vanity I added icing to the cake and mentioned how Moxxi prefers to be called Grandma. Although Moxxi had not dispatched him herself he was quickly taken care of by another of the local residents. Searching his remains later I found and destroyed his recording gear.

...Casually strolling around this AM I do not find the Commando you sent me after. I am deeply concerned he has packed up and left Sanctuary in search of another vault. To intercept him at the earliest possible convenience I have posted myself at Moxxi's bar, as you stated, he frequents this seedy establishment whenever in Sanctuary.

...As to appear quite like a regular n00b I spoke to Marcus looking for weaponry and a bus ticket to the Wastelands. Oddly, Marcus does not sell round-trip tickets offering only one-way passage. When I inquired further he mumbled something about my not really needing to spend the money right now as I may not need the ticket later. What an odd man, he seems to live in a jail cell of sorts and has a shifty look in his eyes suggesting deep mistrust.

...I spoke to the town mechanic at procuring a vehicle as well. This man speaks in such a convoluted form of English I had to have Crusher translate some elements of the conversation for me. He came up with a list of 30 or so odd chores for me to complete as so he can properly construct an Outrunner for my needs. This seems quite absurd but I've sent Crusher to look for some of the parts needed.

...In the need of expanding my storage space for our impending journey I spoke with a resident known locally only as 'Crazy Earl'. He rather rudely barked out of a small slot in his door and since I had none of the currency he sought he slammed the slot closed and told me to go away and not come back! His breath was rancid and the smell emanating from the room behind was of hard boiled Quantto eggs. I also had the distinct feeling this strange man was not wearing any pants behind that door!

...I will write again when I have additional information regarding the whereabouts of the Commando know as 'TripWire'.

...Your loving niece,

~SHiNe~


End file.
